Live with star
by Moon.Night.Twilight
Summary: Viver com Robert pode ter lá suas vantagens e ... desvantagens
1. Chapter 1

Eu estava no meu quarto,ouvindo "I Love Rock'n'Roll",no meu Ipod,essa música falava,com certeza,do meu maior amor,o rock!,mas a minha mãe tinha que cortar o meu barato,quando começou a gritar lá em baixo:

-Mel,Mel,desce agora!!!-odiava quando ela me chamava de Mel.

Desci as escadas na maior calma se fosse bronca eu queria adiar o máximo possível ,meus pais estavam sentados na sala e me olharam de cima a baixo,eles iriam falar da minha roupa de novo? Horas,eu não estava vestindo as minhas pantufas da Hello Kitty,meu jeans preto velho e a minha camiseta do Jack esqueleto,não estava nada errado.

-Mel você vai fazer 17 daqui a pouco tempo,e eu e seu pai vamos te dar isso.-ela me entregou um envelope.

-Realmente um envelope era tudo que eu queria ganhar-eu disse examinado o envelope branco sem nada,e meu pai riu,como sempre,da minha piada.

-Você já pensou em abrir o envelope?-minha mãe falou achando graça nenhuma.

-Claro.-eu disse abrindo e tirei uma folha como um monte de letrinhas,como sempre só li as duas primeiras frases "Intercâmbio Culturais".-Sério que eu vou fazer um intercambio?-eu disse sorrindo.

-O que parece.-meu pai disse

-E eu vou ficar na casa de quem?-perguntei curiosa

-Ah! Isso é surpresa,Mel.-minha mãe disse

-Por que você insiste em me chamar de Mel?-eu perguntei eu nunca entendi a dificuldade em me chamar de Lissa.

-Porque é a metade do seu nome.-ela respondeu simplesmente

-Mais Lissa,também é.-eu disse

-Mais Lissa parece o óleo,que a dona Maria usa para fritar as suas batatas.-Ela me achamou de óleo?

-Quando eu vou quando?-perguntei

-Domingo.-Meu pai respondeu.

-Na casa de quem?-eu perguntei com esperanças que eles iriam cair no meu jogo.

-Desiste,Lissa.-Meu pai disse,meu pai era legal ele me chamava de Lissa e ria das minhas piadas mais infelizes.

Subi de volta para o meu quarto,e liguei o meu computador,e já começaram a subir as janelinhas com mensagens da Tati,minha melhor amiga.

"_Lissa adivinha o que aconteceu ontem????!!!!!!"_

"_não sei se eu já te contei mais eu não consigo ver o passado"_

"_sua chata,anyways,eu o Lucas começamos a namorar"_

"_que legal,aquela ladainha de vocês daria uma ótima novela mexicana,tenho duas noticias(uma boa e a outra ruim)"_

"_sua chata,a ruim primeira"_

"_era para você escolher o boa primeiro,mais tudo bem,eu vou morar longe de vocês por um tempo =("_

"_=(,mais que tem de bom nisso tudo"_

"_eu vou para fazer um intercambio =)''_

"_ficou feliz por você,quando você vai?"_

"_domingo"_

"_que pena,nem vai dar tempo de eu voltar de viagem e passar na sua casa para te falar tchau"_

"_então aproveita agora porque daqui 5 min. Eu vou sair"_

"_Vou sentir muiiiiiiiiito a sua falta,todo mundo vai sentir a sua falta,hum,faz um favor pra mim?traz aquela bolsa da Chanel que eu pago um pau?!!!!"_

"_claro,agora eu tenho que ir,Beijoo"_

"_beiiijo"_

Eu desliguei o meu computador,e comecei a entender porque a minha mãe mandou eu comprar uma loja inteira de roupa,tirei uma mala do meu maleiro e comecei a colocar todas as roupas que cabiam,no final das contas eu acabei com 4 malas,uma de all-star,outra com outros sapatos,uma com camisetas e jeans e a ultima com outras roupa,fui dormir já que o meu vôo seria cedo,estava louca para saber quem seria a minha nova família.

* * *

Cap.2

Acordei no outro dia animada,não que eu tenha troquei rápido e desci,tomei o meu café rápido,enquanto o meu pai colocava as minhas malas no carro,me despedi da minha mãe e entrei no carro,como sempre a viagem até o aeroporto foi silenciosa e rápida,meu pai não era um homem de muitas palavras.

Cheguei no aeroporto,acho que naquele dia todo mundo resolveu ir viajar,não era possível,acho que São Paulo inteira estava lá,meu pai foi comigo até a porta do avião e se despediu.

Entrei no avião,uma aeromoça me ajudou a colocar as minhas malas no bagageiro,e eu me sentei no meu lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi,estou aqui de novo,hum...eu queria deixar umas coisinhas bem claras eu AMO os velhinhos,assim como AMO Green Day,e gosto de Aerosmith.

Deixe Reviews 

;**

**Acordei no outro dia animada,não que eu tenha troquei rápido e desci,tomei o meu café rápido,enquanto o meu pai colocava as minhas malas no carro,me despedi da minha mãe e entrei no carro,como sempre a viagem até o aeroporto foi silenciosa e rápida,meu pai não era um homem de muitas palavras.**

**Cheguei no aeroporto,acho que naquele dia todo mundo resolveu ir viajar,não era possível,acho que São Paulo inteira estava lá,meu pai foi comigo até a porta do avião e se despediu.**

**Entrei no avião,uma aeromoça me ajudou a colocar as minhas malas no bagageiro,e eu me sentei no meu lugar,pouco tem depois sentou uma velha do meu lado,por que todo velho tinha cheiro de mofo?**

**O piloto anunciou que estávamos levantado vôo ,coloquei os meus fones, e vi a velha enfiar as unhas no banco,povo louco,comecei a ver um show do Aerosmith.**

**-Sabe,sempre tive medo de voar.-a velha disse no meio do show,ela não via que eu estava com fones?**

**-Ah...-eu respondi**

**-Meus filhos moram no estrangeiro.-ela disse,caramba,ela não via que eu queria ver o show?**

**-Legal! Quantos?-Merda!Por que eu tinha que puxar assunto?**

**-Três,todos formados,casados e com filhos.-ela disse orgulhosa.**

**-Que bom.-eu voltei a prestar atenção no show.**

**-Para onde vai?-ela perguntou,olha eu estava perdendo a paciência.**

**-Los Angeles.-eu disse**

**-Eu também vou para lá.-Não era possível eu devia ter grudado chiclete na cruz.**

**-O que vão querer para o jantar?-a aeromoça perguntou com aquela voz artificial.**

**-Hum...um salmão grelhado e para beber um RedBul™ com coca-cola.-as duas me olharam como se eu fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo.**

**-Eu vou querer um ravióli com almôndegas.-a velha pediu.**

**-Só um minutinho.-a aeromoça respondeu e saiu**

**-O meu filho tem um filha da sua idade,acho que se vocês se conhecesse seriam ótimas amigas,ela usa as mesmas roupas,mesma maquiagem,mesmas músicas...-ela falou,mais eu não prestei atenção,até que eu percebi que ela tinha acabado de falar.**

**-É parece que não estou sozinha no mundo.-eu disse sem tirar os olhos do show.**

**-Não vejo graça nessas músicas,não entendo nada que eles falam.-ela disse rolando os olhos.**

**-Eu entendo.-disse**

**-O que ele esta falando?-ela me desafiou **

**-"Eu estava chorando que te conheci e agora eu estou tentando te esquecer"-traduzi cryin' do Aerosmith.**

**-Você é boa.-ela disse e olhei para ela com "eu sei" escrito na minha testa.**

**A aeromoça chegou com a comida,ainda bem,eu estava com fome,e eu fico irritada quando estou com fome,e aquela velha não teria muito tempo ali.**

**Finalmente ela me deixou em paz e começou a comer eu comi o mais devagar possível,só para poder finalmente ouvir a voz do Steven Tyler(N/A:o vocalista do Aerosmith,o cara da boca gigante,como quiser)**,quando terminei comecei a misturar as minha bebidas.

-Vai mesmo tomar isso?-ela perguntou,e eu fiz sim com a cabeça.-Estamos conversando a um tempão e você nem me contou o seu nome

-Melissa e o seu?-perguntei por educação

-Judith,prazer.-ela disse

-prazer.-eu respondi

-Quantos anos?-Judith perguntou

-17-Veia filha da mãe,será que eu não podia prestar atenção no show.

-Igual a Anne.-eu a olhei confusa-minha neta igual a você-ela explicou e eu estava na metade do meu coquetel,e ela me olhou confusa.

-Que foi?É a minha bomba de cafeína.-eu expliquei e estampei o meu rosto com um sorriso.

-Querem mais alguma coisa?-A aeromoça salvou a minha noite mais uma vez

-um travesseiro.-Judith respondeu e eu comemorei agora a velha virava e dormia.

A aeromoça trouxe o travesseiro e começou um show do Green Day na TV,aleluia a veia dormiu,um pouco depois eu peguei no sono mais acordei duas horas depois com a luz do sol.

O avião finalmente ia pousar,peguei as minhas coisas antes de Judith acordar e pedir o meu numero era só o que me faltava,fui para o aeroporto de Los Angeles ,ansiosa para ver a minha nova família,quando cheguei não podia acreditar no que estava vendo ...


	3. Live with Robert  Pattinson

Meu deus,era Robert Gostosão Pattinson ,que estava segurando a plaquinha com o meu nome? Vou ser eternamente grata ao meu pai por isso,eu andei com cuidado para não cai até ele.

-Oi, eu sou a Melissa. - eu disse timidamente,uma coisa rara de acontecer.

-Oi , eu sou Robert,prazer.-ele disse apertando a minha mão

-Prazer. -ele pegou as minhas malas e começou a andar em direção ao estacionamento. -obrigada, olha sei que eu acabei de chegar mais eu posso te pedir um favor?-eu perguntei apreensiva.

-Olha se for pedir para eu arrumar o meu apartamento e para eu parar de fumar, nem comesse a pedir, caso ao contrario pode pedir. -ele disse sorrindo para mim, eu sorri de volta nós já estávamos no carro.

-Você pode me chamar de Lissa - eu disse.

-Ta bom, a sua mãe falou o tempo inteiro Mel. - ele disse confuso, e abrindo o porta-mala e me ajudando a colocar as malas dentro.

-Ah, ela não gosta de Lissa, ela fala que parece nome óleo. -ele me olhou mais confuso ainda. -É que no Brasil tem uma marca de óleo que se chama Lissa.

-Pode por onde você quiser. -ele disse apontando para o radio e ligando carro,o carro tinha cheiro de cigarro e menta,rodei um pouco e encontrei Sex on fire do Kings of Leon.

-Nossa! Quanto tempo que não escuto essa musica. - eu comentei e nos começamos a cantar a musica, eu nunca nem em um milhão de anos iria imaginar que eu contaria essa musica com ele.

-É o ultimo show deles foi ótimo. - ele disse sorrindo, eu sei como foi divertido para você!.-O que você vai querer para comer?

-Hum...não sei, mais qualquer coisa é melhor que a comida do avião. - eu disse fazendo cara de nojo e ele sorriu lindamente torto, bom, agora tudo que eu falar ele vai matar com o seu sorriso, ele estacionou o seu carro, no prédio, que iria ser a minha casa por um ano, meus deus eu iria viver um ano com Robert Pattinson,WOW!

Subimos o elevador em silencio, esse era um dos motivos por qual eu odiava elevadores,quando chegamos,ele abriu a porta do apartamento ,logo o cheiro de cigarro,é claro eu queria que o apartamento dele cheirasse a que?

Eu fiquei olhando para ele, como uma pessoa poderia ser incrivelmente linda?

-Lissa, perdeu alguma coisa?-ele disse, foi ai que eu percebi que eu estava a um bom tempo olhando para o cabelo dele.

-Posso tocar no seu cabelo?- eu perguntei igual a uma idiota.

-Pode. -ele disse me olhando como se eu fosse algum tipo de ameaça, eu toquei o cabelo dele, o cabelo dele não era como eu pensei que fosse, o cabelo dele era mais duro.

-Olha vai ter uns amigos meus, que você deve conhecer de filme, que vão vir almoçar com a gente, em quanto isso eu vou deixar você arrumar asa suas coisa e vou chamar comida japonesa,você gosta certo?-ele disse rápido e com sotaque, ele estava testando o meu inglês?

-Gosto sim. -respondi, guardei as minhas roupas o guarda-roupa, arrumei a cama, e fui para sala.

-Do que sente mais falta da Inglaterra?-perguntei olhando uma foto do seu computador que estava aberto.

-Hum... Dos meus amigos, embora que eu tenha alguns aqui, e com certeza da Patty. -ele disse sorrindo, e a campainha tocou. - chegaram! -ele foi em direção a porta.

**Deixem Reviewsss!**

**;***


	4. Kristen, Nikki e uma nova amiga

Quando os amigos deles chegaram, eu pensei que aquele apartamento ia cair, depois de um almoço eles foram assistir a um jogo de basquete na TV, isso era novo para mim eu não sabia que Robert gostava de basquete, acho que era uma das coisas que ele aprendeu nos Estados Unidos, enquanto eles foram para sala eu lavei a louça, e depois eu fui arrumar o meu quarto.

Os amigos do Robert eram atores, mais daqueles que fazem filmes pequenos que nunca vão para o cinema, acho que era esse o motivo de eu não conhecer a maioria deles.

-Lisa – Robert me chamou colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

-Fala – Respondi

-Sabe, a Kristen quer conhecer você, quer ir hoje em um barzinho que tem aqui perto conhecer ela, provavelmente a Nikki vai junto.-ele respirou

- Quero sim, alias as pessoas saem as sextas a noite, certo?-perguntei

-É, valeu por lavar a louça e eu vou ligar para Kristen.-ele saiu sem jeito do meu quarto, eu não entendi e quando olhei para baixo eu percebi que eu estava usando o shorts de dormir, tenho certeza que o meu rosto ficou roxo de vergonha.

Eu continuei arrumando o meu quarto eu queria terminar antes de sair, eu fiquei em silencio no quarto mas sem querer eu ouvi a conversa do Rob, ele dizia que não via a hora de ver ela, e ele falou algumas coisas sobre mim.

Depois de terminar de arrumar o meu quarto eu fui tomar um banho, depois eu me arrumei, eu não me preocupei muito com a roupa, já que todo mundo com certeza ia vestir jeans e camiseta, finalmente fomos até o bar.

No carro tocava algum blues, mais eu não conhecia já que eu gostava de blues, era incrível a quantidade de paparazzi que juntava perto do carro.

-É sempre assim?-perguntei.

-É-ele respondeu com um sorriso torto, ele ainda ia me matar daquele jeito.-Chegamos

-Como a gente vai descer com essa multidão em cima da gente?-perguntei apontando para os paparazzi.

-Respira fundo e vai.-ele sorriu, abrimos a porta e fomos em direção ao carro, quando a gente entrou no bar, eu não sabia o que era mais inacreditável, se era a gente ter passado pelos paparazzi ou a Kristen e a Nikki acenando para gente.

-Oi.-Nikki disse sorrindo.

-Oi.-eu disse, Kristen apenas sorriu para mim, eu acho que ela não tinha gostado muito do mim.

-Como é o Brasil?-Nikki perguntou sorrindo.

-Tem muito sol, praia, acho que fora isso é normal, mas do jeito brasileiro.- eu disse sorrindo não demorou muito pra que já estivesse todo mundo bebendo, rindo e eles fumando, é claro, quando olhei para o meu lado eu vi Rob beijando a Kristen.

-Eu sabia.-eu disse, Nikki olhou para mim rindo.

-Já ta na cara, né? Só eles acham que ninguém percebe, sempre tem um para tirar foto.-ela disse e eu ri com ela.

**1****o****= Obrigada pelos reviews ;)**

**2****o****= A história esta me atrasada no tempo, ela acontece entre o crepúsculo e lua nova e depois do lua nova.**

**3****o****= Desculpa pela demora**

**Deixem reviews**


End file.
